<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Miracle by rocketmyoui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494356">Christmas Miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmyoui/pseuds/rocketmyoui'>rocketmyoui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this side of paradise [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmyoui/pseuds/rocketmyoui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoohyeon have had her fears, but everything seems possible with Minji next to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this side of paradise [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is way before Gahyeon and there's two Handong here so try to not get confused.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Bora said it would be just for one day, she promises to be back before 8,” Minji tells Yoohyeon as she passes her wife her toast then proceeds to sit next to her at the dining table.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>“That’s not very helpful you know,” Yoohyeon replies back. Bora had texted Minji about babysitting her children since it’s almost Christmas and they haven’t bought any present for the kids or any preparation for Christmas yet. But as much as Yoohyeon loves the kids, this just isn’t it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>It’s not like Yoohyeon dislikes the kids, she loves them. How could she ever not love 4 years old Taehyun with his sweet dimple and barely 2 years old Chaeyeon with her round cheeks. But then again, Yoohyeon weren’t exactly the most excited one whenever they pay the Lee-Kim household a visit, that’s more of her wife’s role. Yoohyeon loves them so, she’s just so awkward around kids. For so many reasons.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>And now Minji is pouting with a whole puppy eyes asking her to say yes to babysitting the kids. Yoohyeon thought it’s truly unfair because how could she ever say no to those eyes?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>“What about Pie and Cherry? Chaeyeon’s scared of them, isn’t she?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Yoohyeon looks at her thinking that her wife probably didn’t thought about them but then Minji replies, “we can send them to Yoojung’s dog cafe since it’ll be open until a day before Christmas, plus I’ve asked Yoojung and she said she’s fine with it.” At this point Minji’s literally pleading her to say yes and Yoohyeon really couldn’t imagine the ache in her heart if she ever said no to her wife. “Baby please?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>“Okay-“ Minji jumps from her seat to give Yoohyeon a big hug making her choke on her toast. “Oh my god baby I’m so sorry!” Minji runs to the kitchen to take some water and tissue for Yoohyeon before she dies from choking. “I’m so sorry baby! Hahahahah.” She laughs as she helps Yoohyeon drink before she leans closer to give her wife a kiss. “Thank you, baby, I love you! I’ll go text Bora okay!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>As Minji jumps to their room to text her bestfriend, Yoohyeon mumbled to herself, “God she’s lucky I love her,” as a smile make its way to her face.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>And that was how Yoohyeon gets to spend the first day of her one week Christmas holiday with two kids that is not hers.</p>
<p>Minji was up early that day, it’s not even 8.30am when Yoohyeon woke up but her wife is nowhere on the bed, already in the kitchen preparing breakfast for them.</p>
<p>“Wow, if having the kids over is gonna get me nice breakfast, maybe we can do it often,” Yoohyeon say as her arm wraps around Minji’s waist after showering.</p>
<p>“Really?” Minji was quick to turn around to face her wife with a big smile.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Yoohyeon shrugs her shoulder playfully in response making Minji rolls her eyes at her. “Good morning baby,” she says as she leans and gives a peck to Minji’s lips. “What’s for breakfast today?”</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too, today we’ll have your favorite for breakfast.” Minji moves to take a plate before placing the sunny side up and bacons on Yoohyeon’s plate and putting it on the table as Yoohyeon goes to make coffee for the both of them. Minji smile as she waits for Yoohyeon, thinking about how they both have always made such a great team together.</p>
<p>Not long after they finish eating breakfast, the bell rang and Minji was fast to run to the door making Yoohyeon laugh at her lover’s antic before joining her.</p>
<p>Minji greeted the Lee-Kim family with so much excitement that Yoohyeon couldn’t help but to look at her wife with so much adoration.</p>
<p>“Minji!” It seems like Minji isn’t the only one excited to see them as Bora engulfs Minji in a suffocating hug that only stops when Taehyun greets Yoohyeon with a bright smile.</p>
<p>There are certain occasions when Taehyun acted so much like Bora and this is one of them.</p>
<p><em>Siyeon must’ve had a hard time with two Bora,</em> Yoohyeon thought to herself as smiles at the little ray of sunshine. Minji then takes Chaeyeon from Bora’s arm as Yoohyeon goes to help Siyeon with the kids’ bags.</p>
<p>Bora is currently explaining to Minji on the kids’ formula and stuffs as Siyeon prepares the breakfast Bora had cooked and packed from home for the kids. So, it leaves Yoohyeon to sit with Taehyun alone at the dining table.</p>
<p>“Hey kiddo, how is it going?” She turns to Taehyun while the boy is playing with his cars.</p>
<p>The kid looks at Yoohyeon with a beaming smile. “Play! Yeon play!” The boy tells her as he gives her one of his cars, asking her to play with him. Before grabbing the car Taehyun passed her, she glances at her wife, and a smile made its way to her face as Minji coos little Chaeyeon in her arm. When the little girl giggle at Minji, Yoohyeon’s heart warms for reasons she’s not sure about.</p>
<p>Siyeon and Bora stayed for a little while after breakfast to make sure everything is alright with Taehyun and Chaeyeon before deciding to go on with their day.</p>
<p>“Thanks buddy, I know you’re not good with kids but we really-“</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. Minji is with me, what could possibly go wrong?” Yoohyeon assure Siyeon with a smile before telling her to go and come back quickly making Minji and Bora laughs at her antic.</p>
<p>The couple watches the Lee-Kim leave as Taehyun waves his parents goodbye with a beam all over his face.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon turns to look at Minji playing with Chaeyeon before getting inside. “So, this is it, huh?” She asks her wife with a sneer. Minji leans to give a peck on her lips.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be so much fun!”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon tells herself that she’s not going to die from babysitting 2 kids for a day before closing the door. She glances at the clock on the wall. 10.30am. <em>Less than 10 hours before they’ll be back. You’ll be fine Yoohyeon!</em> She thought to herself before joining her wife and the kids on the living room.</p>
<p>Chaeyeon is sitting on Minji’s lap while Taehyun is totally immersed with Robocar Poli playing on the TV when Yoohyeon arrives at the living room, so Yoohyeon just resorts to sitting next to her wife as she scrolls her handphone.</p>
<p>“Now this is not so hard right?” Her wife asks her as she put Chaeyeon down to join Taehyun watching the TV. Yoohyeon moves closer to put her head on Minji’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“What is ‘hard’ when I’m with you baby?” A laugh made its way to Yoohyeon’s throat as she hears Minji lets out an annoyed ‘ugh’, along with an eyeroll, she guessed. Yoohyeon was about to nuzzle deeper into her wife’s neck, drawn into her white musk scent when Taehyun got on his feet and starts walking towards them.</p>
<p>“Yeon! Play!” The boy demanded as he pulls Yoohyeon off the couch. Yoohyeon wrap her hands on Minji’s waist tighter playfully as she shakes her head, not wanting to go.</p>
<p>“Duty calls, baby,” Minji tells her with a grin plastered on her face. Yoohyeon lets out a sigh before following the little boy.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon had followed the boy halfway to the kitchen when he suddenly made a U-turn to the living room again as Minji laughs at her. Yoohyeon gives her a confused look making Minji laughs harder before telling her to just follow the boy.</p>
<p>“Do you want to play?” Yoohyeon asks the boy when he stops in front of the piano.</p>
<p>The boy shook his head, “no, Yeon play,” he tells her. Yoohyeon lets out a smile before putting Taehyun next to her as she sits down.</p>
<p>She plays some easy lullaby she knows for the boy when suddenly she sees from the corner of her eyes little Chaeyeon strutting towards them with Minji following her from behind.</p>
<p>“Yeon sing!” Taehyun suddenly demanded as he presses some keys on the piano. Yoohyeon turns to look at Minji’s smiling at them with little Chaeyeon in her arms.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon then starts playing the notes for one of the ballad songs she had written for Siyeon when Taehyun suddenly leans on Yoohyeon’s body the same way little Chaeyeon rests her head on Minji’s shoulder at the press of the first key. It was as if they knew the note by heart and Yoohyeon’s heart swell at the thought.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon’s gaze never left Minji’s eyes as they both sing the song together, feeling the song deep in themselves.</p>
<p>It was one of the songs Yoohyeon had written with Minji in her mind and Minji had knew of it all too well. Yoohyeon thinks about how she must’ve had done something amazing in her past live to be given the privilege to love Kim Minji out of 7 billion people in the whole wide world.</p>
<p>The song ends with Minji looking at Yoohyeon lovingly and both were only taken back to reality when Taehyun and Chaeyeon gave them a round of applause after they finishes the song. The kids must’ve learned that from watching Bora hyping Siyeon every time.</p>
<p>“Wow, they really are Siyeon and Bora’s children don’t you think?” Yoohyeon asks as they sit on the living room again after the performance just now. Taehyun is now playing with his cars while Chaeyeon is on Minji’s lap with her cat plush toy. “But one would really doubt if Chaeyeon is Bora’s daughter though, she’s really quiet.” She adds some more.</p>
<p>“Well, Siyeon is quiet too sometimes, she must’ve gotten that from her,” Minji suggests as she glances at the clock. 12pm.</p>
<p>“Baby, can you hold her for a while? I need to cook for lunch.” Minji saw the bewildered look that her wife gives her. “Here, I’ll show you how.”</p>
<p>It’s not that Yoohyeon has never held a kid before. It’s just that whenever she did, it wouldn’t last more than 5 minutes. What do you do when a kid’s face is inches away from you? How do you stay calm when the kid is staring at you with wide eyes? Yoohyeon never understood those.</p>
<p>As Minji moves to give Chaeyeon to Yoohyeon, she had made a funny-confused face making the little girl laughs at her. The first reaction little Chaeyeon had given her for the day.</p>
<p>“Bora said she can walk right?” Yoohyeon suddenly ask Minji before her wife manage to get her to hold the baby.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but she’s going to move around a lot. Do you want to follow her around?” Yoohyeon slightly nods, unsure. Minji thought for a moment before replying, “okay then, I’ll just put Taehyun at the dining table so I can watch over him as I cook. You go play with Chaeyeon okay?”</p>
<p>A grin escapes her face at the thought of avoiding the awkward situation of having a baby’s face inches away from hers. Minji then puts Chaeyeon down on the floor before calling Taehyun to join her at the kitchen. The boy was up on his feet within seconds, happy to join Minji.</p>
<p>“Jiu!” Taehyun shouted before running towards Minji. Taehyun have had trouble saying Minji, so the adults decided to let him call her ‘Jiu’, the same way he calls Yoohyeon ‘Yeon’.</p>
<p>The moment Chaeyeon was let on the floor, she was quick to walk towards their bedroom. Yoohyeon quickly stood up to follow the little girl.</p>
<p>“Woah, woah. You can’t go inside,” Yoohyeon tells Chaeyeon as she rushes to the little girl.</p>
<p>The little girl saw Yoohyeon running towards her, she was quick to make a U-turn under Yoohyeon’s long legs making Yoohyeon does just the same. The problem is, her long legs. It’s almost impossible to make a sudden U-turn at above average speed with those long legs and when her body hits the floor she almost curses. But she didn’t, because as much as her body hurts, she wouldn’t want her wife to hit her for cussing in front of a barely 2 years old kid.</p>
<p>When she makes eye contact with Chaeyeon after her great fall, the little girl has stopped in track, laughing at Yoohyeon and how could Yoohyeon be mad at her? So, she gets up on her feet and runs to Chaeyeon before tackling her down.</p>
<p>Minji had left the kitchen to the noise when she hears a loud thump and she was more than thankful that her wife didn’t end up cursing after falling full body to the ground. But what she saw next was more than enough to warm her heart to the fullest.</p>
<p>Never once did she ever imagined Yoohyeon behaving well around kids but here she is.</p>
<p>“You think it’s funny huh?” Yoohyeon gleefully asks the little girl who hasn’t yet died from her laughter. Chaeyeon’s laughter only gets louder when Yoohyeon starts tickling her body and suddenly the both of them are laying on the floor with laughter filling the living room.</p>
<p>When both their laughter died down, Chaeyeon gets up on her feet again but instead of running away from Yoohyeon, she tugs on Yoohyeon’s sleeve.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon looks at her confusedly but still gets up to follow the little girl.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon follows Chaeyeon all the way to the kitchen before Chaeyeon abruptly stops and points up to the dining table where Taehyun are playing with his cars.</p>
<p>“Do you want to sit next to your brother?” Yoohyeon takes the doe eyes as a yes so she lifts up the girl from behind before putting her next to her brother.</p>
<p>Minji turns to look at her wife as Yoohyeon takes a seat next to Chaeyeon. “How’s it going baby?”</p>
<p>“All good, except the fact that I almost died just now.” Yoohyeon then proceed to tell her wife about what happened exaggeratingly. “Can I get a massage tonight?” She asks Minji with a puppy eyes and a pout, knowing all too well how Minji couldn’t possibly say no. Her wife then sends her an eye roll before getting back to preparing lunch.</p>
<p>After she finishes preparing the lunch, Minji goes to the dining table to feed Chaeyeon and since Taehyun has already been trained to eat by himself, Yoohyeon just stay to make sure he doesn’t make too much of a mess at the table.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon glances at the clock as she passes some tissues to her wife. 1.30pm. A smile makes its way to Yoohyeon’s face. They just have to get the kid to sleep after this and she can finally be alone with Minji.</p>
<p><em>Babysitting is not that hard</em>, she thought to herself as she mentally gives herself a pat on the back.</p>
<p>Minji are still feeding Chaeyeon when suddenly her handphone rings out loud. “Babe, can you go take my phone?”</p>
<p>Minji gives a slight nod, asking who it is when Yoohyeon comes back.</p>
<p>“Dahyun.” A part-timer at Minji’s bakery. Minji then gesture Yoohyeon to pass her the phone and she did.</p>
<p>Minji’s forehead was all wrinkled when she talks to Dahyun on the phone, focusing on the conversation entirely, no longer feeding Chaeyeon. Yoohyeon just looks at Minji while Chaeyeon stares at her brother making a mess with the broccoli on the table.</p>
<p>“Everything alright?” Yoohyeon asks when Minji finishes the phone call. Minji then turns to look at her and from the look on Minji’s face she knows it couldn’t mean a good thing. “Babe?”</p>
<p>From the moment Minji tells her about the emergency at the bakery and that she is needed there to right now, Minji wouldn’t stop saying sorry to Yoohyeon and somehow it makes Yoohyeon feels a lot worse.</p>
<p>After the phone call, Minji had quickly finish feeding Chaeyeon and changed the kids’ diapers before putting the kids on the couch and playing Paw Patrol on the TV.</p>
<p>“Baby, I promise that as soon as everything is settled, I’ll come back home,” Minji tells her one more time as she takes her handbag with her. Yoohyeon lets a silent sigh as she follows Minji to the door. Her wife then gives her a kiss before walking to the car and driving out the driveway.</p>
<p>As she walks back to the living room, she starts to think about how the whole universe is so against her today. First, she didn’t get to spend the Saturday with her wife alone. And now, she is left alone with the kids they were both supposed to babysit.</p>
<p><em>This day really couldn’t get anymore worse</em>, she thought to herself as she settles herself next to Taehyun on the couch. <em>At least the kids are invested in the cartoon,</em> she tells herself, praying that it would be like this until Minji gets back.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon had said yes when Minji asked if she would be alright if she left for the bakery for a while because 1) Minji looked really worried when she was talking to Dahyun just now. 2) Minji had done the hard stuffs, changing diapers, feeding them, what’s really there for her to do, right?</p>
<p>The three of them is currently watching Spongebob when suddenly the bell rang, startling Yoohyeon on the couch. Yoohyeon looks at the front door confusedly because Siyeon and Bora almost never rings the bell before entering, what more her wife. Lazily, she gets up from the couch and walk to the door.</p>
<p>“Yoohyeon! My mom made pie,” standing in front of the door is Handong, holding what seems to be a plate of apple pie.</p>
<p>Handong is the only kid Yoohyeon doesn’t mind spending her time with.</p>
<p>1) Because she’s ten and doesn’t demand attentions like KIDS kids. 2) Mostly they just spend their time quietly next to each other reading their books. 3) She happens to share the same name as one of hers and Minji’s bestfriend (literally what she told her friends when they asked what she likes about the little Handong).</p>
<p>The friendship had started when Handong’s mom mentioned about her obsession with the Harry Potter series on one of the dinners at the Han’s family house. Yoohyeon then recommended books that gives off magical vibes like Harry Potter and since then they would read together. It doesn’t require much of social energy and Yoohyeon really like having the little kid around so she really doesn’t mind.</p>
<p>“Can I come in?” Handong asks when Yoohyeon stares at the girl for a little bit too long.</p>
<p>“I’m babysitting-” Yoohyeon turns around for a second to look at Chaeyeon and Taehyun. “Yeah sure, come in.”</p>
<p>“What? Since when do you like kids?” Handong asks her incredulously as she follows Yoohyeon to the kitchen to put the pie in the refrigerator.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t be rude. You’re a kid too okay,” Yoohyeon answers as she rolls her eyes. “Plus, it was Minji who wanted to do this but suddenly she had an emergency at the bakery. So, here I am.” She explains further.</p>
<p>“How is it going?” Handong ask again as they both walk back to the living room.</p>
<p>“Fine? I guess. They’ve not done anything for the past 30 minutes except watch the TV,” she tells the girl as she shrugs her shoulder.</p>
<p>When they arrive at the living room, Taehyun is no longer watching the TV but is playing with his cars while Chaeyeon is still immersed in the cartoon. Yoohyeon then introduce the kids to Handong.</p>
<p>After a little while, Chaeyeon suddenly get up on her feet and walks towards her brother. Yoohyeon just watches the kid as she plops down next to her brother. At first, the two siblings are just playing with the cars together, until Chaeyeon starts throwing one of the cars away.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon hears Taehyun telling his sister not to do that as she gets up to get the toy car Chaeyeon had thrown. She was already on her way back when Taehyun suddenly shouts after Chaeyeon threw another car away.</p>
<p>“Chaeyeon!”</p>
<p>For a moment it was total silent. Yoohyeon and Handong looked at each other with their eyes wide. And suddenly the entire house is filled with Chaeyeon’s loud cry.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon quickly rushes to the little girl side as she looks at Handong, not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>“Comfort her!” Handong hisses at her as she moves closer to Taehyun.</p>
<p>Taehyun also tries to comfort his little sister, “Chaeyeon, me sorry.” “Chaeyeon, sorry!” When the cry doesn’t quiet down, the little boy looks at Handong and Yoohyeon, telling them he’s sorry.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon looks at the crying girl again. She tries hushing her but then the cries only get louder making Yoohyeon a whole lot more nervous. She then pat Chaeyeon’s head a few times while Handong gives her a disbelieved look.</p>
<p>“What?” She hisses at the Chinese girl.</p>
<p>“Lift her up!”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon then looks at the crying girl again before slowly putting her hands below Chaeyeon’s armpits. She let out a sigh before lifting the girl up.</p>
<p>Chaeyeon didn’t fight back when she lifts her up, which Yoohyeon was thankful for but the crying is still going on. Yoohyeon then awkwardly rubs Chaeyeon’s back as she sways her body around to calm the little girl.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, her efforts finally bore its fruit as Chaeyeon is no longer crying and is now snuggling her head on Yoohyeon’s shoulder. Yoohyeon keeps on swaying her body for a little while to make sure Chaeyeon is really okay before putting her down next to her brother again.</p>
<p>As soon as Yoohyeon had put Chaeyeon down, Taehyun quickly envelope his sister in a hug and kisses her cheek. A smile makes its way to Yoohyeon’s face at how soft the siblings are.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon turns to look at Handong beside her when she feels the girl staring at her. “What?!”</p>
<p>“What was that? You looked like you’re about to die just now!” Handong say as she tries to stop the laugh on her throat. She failed. “Hahahahahahah”</p>
<p>“I was about to die! I’ve never held a crying baby before!” Yoohyeon tells her. “Stop laughing!” But it didn’t work because Handong seems to really be having fun laughing at her. Yoohyeon rolls her eyes again at the girl.</p>
<p>The house was finally calm again as Handong joins the siblings playing together. <em>She’s still just a kid,</em> Yoohyeon chuckles to herself as she watches Handong smiling brightly while she plays with the kids.</p>
<p>After a while, Chaeyeon gets up and goes to the bags Siyeon had brought this morning. Yoohyeon just watches the little girl but when the girl tries to open the yellow bag, she gets up to help. As soon as she opens the bag, Chaeyeon takes out the feeding bottle from the bag and gives it to Yoohyeon.</p>
<p>“You want milk?” Yoohyeon then tells Handong to look after the kids while she goes make Chaeyeon’s milk.</p>
<p><em>“Chaeyeon’s milk is in the pink Tupperware while the yellow one is Taehyun’s, okay?” </em>Yoohyeon recalls what her wife had told her before leaving just now. <em>“4 spoons of milk powder then pour the hot water before the water. Also, make sure it’s not too hot.” </em></p>
<p><em>Pink Tupperware, pink Tupperware is Chaeyeon’s,</em> Yoohyeon chants to herself as she makes her way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>After shaking the feeding bottle to mix the milk powder and the water together, Yoohyeon pours a few drops of the milk to her hand before going back to the living room.</p>
<p>When she comes back holding the feeding bottle, Taehyun suddenly runs to her. “Milk!”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Taehyun is currently jumping to get the bottle from Yoohyeon. “Taehyun, no, this is Chaeyeon’s.”</p>
<p>The little boy kept on jumping to get the bottle from Yoohyeon and when Yoohyeon walks to give the bottle to Chaeyeon, Taehyun starts crying.</p>
<p>“Taehyun, don’t cry. I’ll make yours also, okay?”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon quickly rushes to Chaeyeon and when she gave the feeding bottle to her, Chaeyeon walks to her crying brother.</p>
<p>“Yoohyeon, I think it’s his.” Handong suddenly say, her hand pointing at the two bags Siyeon brought this morning.</p>
<p>“What do you-“ her words were cut off when she saw it. Yellow and pink bags. The yellow one must’ve been Taehyun’s bottle. “Good lord.”</p>
<p>Before Taehyun manage to drink from the bottle, Yoohyeon quickly grabs it and run to the bags to take Chaeyeon’s bottle. Taehyun’s cry pierces the silent again.</p>
<p>“Handong help me comfort him!” She shouts to the Chinese girl before running to the kitchen to change the bottles.</p>
<p>When Yoohyeon comes back, Taehyun is still crying despite Handong rubbing his back and Chaeyeon patting his head. Yoohyeon quickly runs to the kids, giving them their bottles. As fast as she presents the yellow bottle in front of Taehyun again, the cries finally stop. Yoohyeon lets out a sigh before plopping down next to Handong.</p>
<p>“I’m never gonna have kids.” Yoohyeon mumbles slowly as the house is filled with silent again. Yoohyeon had spread the floor mattress on the living room after the ruckus and the kids are currently laying down, drinking their milks while watching the TV.</p>
<p>“Minji’s going to be sad, you know,” Handong replies nonchalantly as she flips the pages from the magazine on the table. Yoohyeon turns to look at the Chinese girl, sitting up straight. “What? Minji likes kids right? She surely wants to have kids with you.”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon stares at the girl for a while before replying. “Man, how old are you really?”</p>
<p>Handong just shrugs her shoulder as she continues skimming the magazine, leaving Yoohyeon alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p>Minji has always loved kids. Even before they were married, even before Bora gave birth to Taehyun. She even mentioned about how she wants to have a lot of kids in the future.</p>
<p>
  <em>Minji squeals at the scene on the TV, making Yoohyeon turns to face her girlfriend confusedly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was one of the usual Friday nights where they both are huddled together on the couch watching movie. This week it’s Minji’s pick and obviously it is one of those romantic movies Yoohyeon so much despises. But when she saw how excited her girlfriend are about watching the movie, Yoohyeon couldn’t find it in herself to argue with the bad movie choice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was so cute! They have a baby together!” Minji explains to her, her eyes glowing. Yoohyeon just chuckles at her. “I can’t wait to become a mom.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoohyeon looks at Minji amusedly. “How can a baby take care of another baby?” She asks before she burst out laughing when Minji starts slapping her arm playfully.</em>
</p>
<p>The view that greets Minji when she arrives home causes her heart to swell. Yoohyeon was sprawling in front of the TV with Taehyun on her right and Chaeyeon on top of her, both sleeping. <em>Handong?</em> Minji asks herself when she sees another body next to her wife, also sleeping. She quickly grabs her phone and takes few pictures of them before walking to the living room.</p>
<p>“Babe?” Minji calls her wife slowly, not wanting to wake up the kids. “Babe,” she tries again, this time shaking Yoohyeon’s arm lightly.</p>
<p>“Uh?” Yoohyeon opens one of her eyes to the voice. “Hey, you’re back,” she tries to get up but suddenly feels a weight on her body. “Can you lift her up?” she asks her wife while pointing at Chaeyeon.</p>
<p>Weird, she didn’t remember falling asleep with Chaeyeon on top of her. The little girl must’ve climbed on top of her when she fell asleep because before that Chaeyeon was lying in between her and Handong, Yoohyeon thought to herself as Minji lifts the girl up.</p>
<p>After putting Chaeyeon back next to Taehyun and Handong, Minji turns to her wife. “Have you eaten?”</p>
<p>“No-“ a yawn escapes Yoohyeon, making Minji giggles at her wife.</p>
<p>“Let’s go eat.”</p>
<p>Minji reheats the lunch she had made as Yoohyeon tells her wife about how Handong ends up sleeping in their living room too.</p>
<p>As they eat lunch together, Minji starts explaining to her wife about the emergency at the bakery. Turns out Dahyun had accidently messed up one of the customers order and the customer wasn’t okay about it at all. He wanted to talk to her superior since she’s just a part timer but then the other worker was out for lunch and so Dahyun had to call Minji. Minji couldn’t even be mad at the college student because Dahyun genuinely looks apologetic when she arrives, so she just handles the rude customer herself.</p>
<p>When Minji finishes her story, Handong suddenly emerges from the living room rubbing her eyes, probably still sleepy.</p>
<p>“Hello Handong!” Minji greets the sleepy girl. “Do you want some pasta?”</p>
<p>“Hello, Minji.” Handong answer her groggily. “No thank you. I am going home now.” Yoohyeon turns to the Chinese girl.</p>
<p>“Thank you for helping me today, Handong! Take care!” Yoohyeon waves at the girl.</p>
<p>“And thank you for the pie!” Minji added before the girl disappear from their view.</p>
<p>After lunch, they both sits together on the couch at the living room as Yoohyeon starts telling her wife about the hectic day she had gone through. Minji had rolled her eyes when Yoohyeon tells her about mistaking the kids’ feeding bottle but when she finishes her story, her wife tells her that she’s proud of her and somehow it feels like all those running and anxiety that day was worth it.</p>
<p>“Babe,” Yoohyeon calls her wife slowly as they were just changing channels on the TV, waiting for the kids to wake up. Minji hums. “Do you want to have kids with me?”</p>
<p>The question took Minji by surprise as she turns to look at her wife worriedly. “Of course, I do. Who am I going to have a child with if not with you?”</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you ever bring up the topic? I mean, it has been almost two years since we got married.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to, it’s just that-“ Minji takes Yoohyeon’s hands, intertwining them with hers. “I don’t want to force you.” Minji looks at her wife with a sad smile.</p>
<p>Minji knew the reason why Yoohyeon was so awkward around kids. So how could she ever force her into building a family with her?</p>
<p>Yoohyeon’s mom left when she was barely 4 and after she left, her father busies himself with work and his company. She never really had a parent, sure there were maids taking care of her but a parent’s love? She had no memory of those. That was the main reason she moved in with Siyeon and Bora during high school. She’d rather accidently stumble upon Siyeon and Bora making out rather than being alone in that big mansion.</p>
<p>For the longest of time, Yoohyeon was alone, until she met Bora and Siyeon. And for the longest time, she doesn’t know love until she met Minji.</p>
<p>“I’m scared.” Yoohyeon finally say after a few minutes of silent between them. “I grew up with crappy parents, I don’t even know what a parent’s love feels like,” Yoohyeon looks into Minji’s eyes. “What if I end up being a shitty parent just like mine?”</p>
<p>“Yoohyeon, don’t say that. You’re not going to be a bad parent. I know you won’t,” Minji tells her confidently, now holding Yoohyeon’s cheeks softly. “I’m scared too, but we’ll figure it out. Like the past 11 years together.”</p>
<p>Minji then moves closer to her wife and places her head on her wife’s shoulder. “I’ll wait for you, just like you waited for me.”</p>
<p>Yoohyeon turns slightly and places a kiss on top of Minji’s head. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Taehyun and Chaeyeon wake up at almost the same time so instead of Minji having to shower them one by one, they decided to shower the kids together.</p>
<p>It was mostly Minji doing the work and Yoohyeon just there passing the shampoo and soap when Minji tells her to, but it was a great time. Yoohyeon can tell how happy Minji is from the intensity of her smile that she finally gets to spend time with the kids.</p>
<p>After showering, all of them then heads to the kitchen as Minji starts preparing for their dinner and Yoohyeon plays with the kids from the dining table.</p>
<p>“Okay, watch this,” Minji hears Yoohyeon tells the kids.</p>
<p>“Here’s the coin,” Yoohyeon says as she put a coin on the palm of her hand and closing them. “I’m going to make it disappear.”</p>
<p>Taehyun’s eyes goes wide at Yoohyeon’s statement making Minji laughs at the boy. Chaeyeon sees her brother reaction and despite not understanding anything, she then mirrors her brother’s reaction.</p>
<p>“Liar!” Taehyun shouts at her, not believing that she could make the coin disappear.</p>
<p>“It’s true! Watch this!” Yoohyeon then hides her hand behind the table before showing her palm to the boy again, this time without the coin. “Look! It’s gone!”</p>
<p>Again, Taehyun’s eyes goes wide and this time he brings his hand to his mouth. Chaeyeon once again mirrors her brother reaction but instead of bringing her hand to her mouth, the little girl put both her hands on her cheeks, an O shape formed on her mouth.</p>
<p>“See? It’s magic!” Yoohyeon tells the kids.</p>
<p>“Again! Yeon, again!” Taehyun demands to her as he and Chaeyeon claps for Yoohyeon.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon looks really happy playing with the kids and for a moment Minji wanted nothing more than to have her own child with Yoohyeon. But the thought disappears as fast as it come when she remembers the conversation she just had with Yoohyeon. Minji had promised to wait and she will, how long it’s going to take.</p>
<p>Minji has finally finish cooking dinner when Bora suddenly bursts into their house with a piercing voice. “Taehyun! Chaeyeon! Mom’s back!” And as soon as the kids hear the loud voice, they both turn towards the door.</p>
<p>Taehyun quickly climb down the chair as Minji helps Chaeyeon get down. “Mom!” he shouts as he runs towards her.</p>
<p>Siyeon follows from behind as she shakes her head before enveloping Taehyun in a hug after the boy had hugged his other mom. “How’s your day, buddy?” She asks her son as she picks him up.</p>
<p>“Fun! Yeon did magic!” the boy squeals as he points at Yoohyeon.</p>
<p>“Really? Wow!”</p>
<p>“Yeon, show Mummy!” the boy tells her as Siyeon starts walking towards the dining table.</p>
<p>The six of them are now seated in the living room after dinner as Bora tells them how they visited Yoojung’s dog café to meet Pie and Cherry on their way to the mall.</p>
<p>Siyeon had bought Taehyun a new car toy and the boy is happily playing with his new toy on the floor while Chaeyeon is sitting on Bora’s lap all the while.</p>
<p>“How was it Yoohyeon? Did you die?” Bora turns to Yoohyeon with a mischievous grin on her face making Minji and Siyeon laughs at her. Yoohyeon rolls her eyes at the shorter woman.</p>
<p>“I didn’t but I certainly almost did.” Yoohyeon replies. Minji then starts talking about the emergency at work and how Yoohyeon handled the kids alone with the help of little Handong. Yoohyeon couldn’t stop herself from letting out a bashful smile when Minji looks so proud of her as she tells the story.</p>
<p>Before the Lee-Kim family left Bora didn’t forget to remind them about the annual Christmas dinner at their house and Minji had told them they wouldn’t miss it.</p>
<p>Siyeon pulls Yoohyeon in for a hug before walking to their car. “I’m so proud of you, Yooh,” she tells her with a few pat on her back.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” she shrieks before pushing Siyeon away, rolling her eyes at the other woman. “Go home, you smell like shit!” Yoohyeon tells her before receiving a slap on the arm from her wife for cussing in front of the kids.</p>
<p>Taehyun laughs at the scene in front of him as Yoohyeon rubs her arm with a pout on her face.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon then kneel down in front of Taehyun as Bora engulfs Minji in a hug. “Bye kiddo.”</p>
<p>“Bye Yeon! Let’s play again later!” Taehyun tells her with a big smile on his face. The boy suddenly pulls Yoohyeon into a hug making everyone surprised at his action but instead of avoiding the hug like she always did, Yoohyeon hugs him back. Taehyun’s smile after she lets go was so bright that Yoohyeon feels a tug in her heart.</p>
<p>Again, when Yoohyeon lets Chaeyeon gives her a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye to the girl, Minji couldn’t hide the wide smile making its way to her face.</p>
<p>Maybe she doesn’t have to wait too long now, Minji thought to herself.</p>
<p>Christmas comes fast, one moment Yoohyeon was enjoying her week with her wife and suddenly they’re already on their way for the Christmas dinner at Lee-Kim’s household.</p>
<p>Turns out Yoohyeon babysitting Taehyun and Chaeyeon alone last week were still the hot topic among their friends because by the time the pair arrives, Handong was already asking if she’d want to take care of her little boy, Chen over the weekend. Yoohyeon gave her the hardest eye roll she had ever done all her life.</p>
<p>The dinner was amazing if Bora’s cooking are the indications. The kids had fun playing together. And since it’s been so long since Handong and Yubin came to visit, little Chen was the most excited to play with Taehyun and Cheayeon.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon and Minji are now sitting on the couch as Siyeon, Bora, Handong and Yubin cleans the kitchen after dinner.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yooh, you get an exception from cleaning today,” Bora had announced halfway through the dinner. Bora had said it was for babysitting the kids last week.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yubin whistles at the announcement. “Yooh look after kids one time and now everyone treats her differently.” Handong chuckles at her wife’s behavior before playfully slapping her arm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shut up Yubs,” Yoohyeon sticks out her tongue at the other woman. “But can my wife be excluded too?” Yoohyeon looks at Bora with a pout. “I mean, what am I going to do alone?” Her pout gets longer as she leans to side hug her wife.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yubin can be excluded too, she’ll play with you,” Bora answers nonchalantly as Yubin gives Yoohyeon a mischievous grin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why her?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t even want to ‘play’ with you!” This time it’s Yubin’s turn to stick her tongue at the taller woman making everyone laughs at their banter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a few more whining and pouting from Yoohyeon throughout the dinner, they all agreed that Minji gets excluded too as long as they both look after the kids while the others clean.</em>
</p>
<p>So here they are, snuggled on the couch as they ‘look’ after the kids.</p>
<p>“Chen, here.” Taehyun says as he gives the new Iron Man robot Yoohyeon had given him for Christmas.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Chen replies as he takes the robot from Taehyun. The two boys start playing together as Chaeyeon continue playing her new plush puppy.</p>
<p>A smile tugs at Yoohyeon’s lips as she watches the scene in front of her. Yoohyeon turns to look at her wife only to find her watching the kids like it’s her whole world in front of her.</p>
<p>The thought of Minji being a mom flash before her eyes. Minji cooing at the little baby. Minji singing, sleeping next to the precious things.</p>
<p>Maybe having a baby with Minji wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
<p>For the past 11 years they always figure things out. No matter how hard it was. Maybe this is a new journey she could take with the love of her life.</p>
<p>“Let’s do it,” Yoohyeon whispers slowly to her wife. “Let’s have a baby together.” Yoohyeon tells her firmly. Minji’s eyes starts to water.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to-“</p>
<p>“I want to. With you.” She assures her wife again, this time holding her hands.</p>
<p>When Minji kisses her with a slow thank you Yoohyeon feels like she’s never going to regret anything.</p>
<p>They will figure it out, just like they always do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing with the present time settings, hope it turns out alright. Do leave comments about what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>